


214782

by vellutonero



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-06
Updated: 2011-07-06
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1356085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vellutonero/pseuds/vellutonero





	214782

**Zwei**  
Дождь идет не переставая две недели: в Женеве мрачно, душно, и если не закрывать шею как следует – обязательно простудишься. Он живет здесь вот уже месяц, ежедневно проверяя почтовый ящик в съемной квартире, чувствуя где-то в подсознании, что ожиданию скоро придет конец. Он каждый день завтракает в одной и той же кофейне, в микроскопическую чашку ему делают самый черный кофе, который только возможен, и сытный завтрак.   
Он ненавидит дождь, но все равно каждый день гуляет по городу под зонтом. Женева тиха, спокойна и полна растущего напряжения. Или ему так только кажется. В горах постоянно грозы, гром уютно рокочет, и отблески молний то и дело освещают небо. Горожане тихонько ходят по своим делам, и он думает, что никогда не будет здесь «к месту», не получилось ему стать частью этого города, или хотя бы не выделяться так из толпы. Женева требует к себе уважения, она не терпит лжи. Он так думает, слоняясь под дождем.  
В почтовом ящике пусто: ни счета за квартиру, ни, тем более, ожидаемого письма. Даже клочка бумажки с каким-нибудь кодом, шифром – да чем угодно. Даже записка из печенья счастья подошла бы, думает он, снова и снова закрывая почтовый ящик на ключ. Ключ металлический и по весу слишком напоминает пятипфеннинговую монету, которую он хранит у самого сердца.  
Эрик Леншерр сходит с ума от своей маленькой женевской жизни. Эрик Леншерр начинает думать, что реальной жизни не существует – только небольшой пятачок его сна, который не закончится до тех пор, пока он не получит письмо.

**Ein**  
Адреналина в крови слишком много, воздуха не хватает, и поэтому, наверное, темно-синие глаза со зрачками почти во всю радужку не вызывают в Эрике ровным счетом никаких эмоций. Навязчивый голосок в его голове – да, он раздражает. Он пытается сделать невозможное, и это ему почти удалось бы, если бы не голос, если бы не руки, держащие его за плечи. Эрик чувствует опустошение, когда смотрит вслед подлодке. Только вот голос в голове никуда не делся. Но Леншерр не слушает его.  
Это потом уже Эрика начинает слегка раздражать и чистоплюйство англичанина, его безупречные аристократские – даже нет – девчачьи манеры, и его поучительный тон а ля «я все знаю, и мне так жаль». Даже его светлые пиджаки – и те становятся своеобразной красной тряпкой.  
Эрик просто не любит оставаться в долгу. Но Эрик умеет быть благодарным и поэтому приучает себя не реагировать на Чарльза Ксавьера. Тем более что тот все равно об этом узнает. Так они становятся лучшими друзьями – и это, безусловно, самое большее, что было у Эрика в жизни. И это, безусловно, очень пугает.

**Vier**  
Эти несколько недель становятся самыми веселыми в жизни Эрика. Иногда ему кажется, что Чарльз специально все так подстроил.  
Он никогда так не веселился: даже когда удирал от Шоу мальчишкой, даже когда впервые почувствовал силу на своей ладони, сконцентрированную и готовую в любой момент беспрекословно подчиниться хозяину. Нет, эта радость была сродни ощущению абсолютной свободы, когда можно все, когда никто не будет судить – и в этом тоже заслуга Чарльза. И это тоже отвратительно осознавать.  
Дорогие костюмы, роскошные машины, вкусные рестораны – перед заморышем Ксавьером в его бесконечно помятых пиджаках и криво завязанных галстуках были открыты все двери, как будто его фамилия являла собой универсальный код доступа куда угодно и к чему угодно. Эрик со временем привык к немного печальным глазам и мягкому тону «я все знаю, мне так жаль», Эрику стало наплевать на девчачьи манеры и самые мягкие волосы, какие он только видел в своей жизни. А Чарльз только улыбался хитро, когда они находили мутантов одного за другим.   
«Мы не одни», - так говорит Чарльз каждый раз, когда с трудом вываливается из шара Церебро. Эрик думает, что до сих пор не понимает, как это вообще возможно – быть не единственным.  
Однажды Леншерр, засыпая, ловит себя на мысли, что ему давно не снятся кошмары, и что он бы согласился прожить всю жизнь в этом легкомысленном бесконечном поиске – и вот тогда ему становится по-настоящему страшно.

**Sieben**  
\- Можешь орать на меня до тех пор, пока я не пойму!   
\- Эрик, Эрик, Эрик… - у Леншерра болит голова. Он не может слушать это однообразное, полное самых разных эмоций слово – свое имя – у себя в голове, вокруг себя и из уст своего лучшего друга.  
\- Какого хрена, Чарльз, какого хрена? Ты обещал, что никогда не станешь! – Эрик понимает, что похож на истеричку, но сейчас ему не до сохранения пристойного лица перед… этим. «Ксавьер – грязный манипулятор», – так он думает и старается думать еще громче. Эрику вообще нравится думать гадости.  
\- Ты бы свихнулся, - тихо говорит наконец-то Чарльз. – Я подумал, так будет лучше…  
\- Подумал. Охуеть, - Эрик садится на диван, в бессилии поддерживая голову руками. Чарльз подходит к нему, протягивая стакан воды с шипящей в нем таблеткой аспирина.  
\- Что это?  
\- Я могу убрать боль, но… - Эрик вздыхает и берет стакан в руку.  
\- Прогуляемся?  
Это потом Чарльз ставит такую близкую, реальную и в то же время недостижимую цель, исправляя все свои ошибки, извиняясь за каждый раз, когда без спроса читал мысли и позволял спокойно спать. Эрик, правда, опять просыпается с криком по ночам, но намного реже.  
А потом Эрик становится настолько сильным, что думает, что та истерика себя полностью оправдала.

**Acht**  
Чарльз приходит ночью, от него пахнет алкоголем и гравием дорожки перед домом. Он молчалив, помят и смотрит на Эрика так пронзительно, что Леншерру неудобно под этим взглядом. Он задергивает шторы, выключает свет – Ксавьер удивительно последователен, даже когда забирается с ногами в большое кресло и продолжает смотреть на друга. В голове у Чарльза, наверное, гремит гроза, так себе это представляет Эрик, когда его глаза адаптируются к темноте, и он поднимается с кровати. Рассмотреть на часах время – никакой надежды, но Ксавьер услужливо подсказывает, пробурчав: полчетвертого.   
\- Что случилось? – спрашивает Эрик, точно зная, что сам по себе вопрос – это всего лишь формальность.  
\- Мне приснился страшный сон, - говорит Чарльз. Леншерр сдерживается от скептического хмыканья.  
\- Позволишь тебе не поверить? – Ксавьер кивает. Эрик тоже кивает – им уже даже слова не нужны, и телепатия тоже не нужна, чтобы общаться.   
Ксавьер так и сидит в кресле до самого утра, пока Эрик, устроившись у его ног на полу, накрывшись пледом, досыпает до звона будильника. Ему снится мама, которая всегда клала голову ему на колени, если он видел кошмары. 

**Zwei**  
Эрику постоянно кажется, что у него под одеждой песок. В обуви песок, в манжетах рубашки, за воротником. Песок становится его личным пунктиком, составляя компанию дождю. В Женеве снова слякоть, он снова просыпается с криком и все так же убивает время, гуляя по городу под зонтом. Он смотрит кино, только утренние сеансы в будни. Питер О’Тул и Кэтрин Хепберн в красивой костюмной драме отлично отвлекают.  
На завтрак Эмма приносит жиденький кофе с молоком и пошлые круассаны, недовольно хмурясь, мол, не для того соглашалась. Она всегда оставляет на столике в прихожей газеты, Эрик копит их, чтобы потом прочитать за неделю все – у него Римские каникулы, только не в Риме. Ему никуда не нужно идти, ему не нужно думать о мести и о будущем, во всяком случае, он позволяет себе этого не делать хотя бы один час в день.


End file.
